


For The Weekend

by shadowhuntersloverforever



Series: ShHiatusBang Flash Bang Bingo Team Blue [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhuntersloverforever/pseuds/shadowhuntersloverforever
Summary: For the ShHiatus Flash Bang Bingo ( Team Blue)Square: Fake DatingMedia: FicletshadowhuntersloverforeverIzzy has a good life, a great job, great friends and caring brothers. the only problem in her life is her parents and their disdain for her lack of committed relationship. On being invited to the family barbeque to meet prospective suitors, Izzy lies that she has a boyfriend. Let's see how that will turn out.





	For The Weekend

Today didn't start well for Izzy. One, she slept through her alarm, which she never did. Two, her coffee machine broke down 

which left her grumpy. Three, on the way to her office, one of the heel of her favourite pair of Louboutins broke, so she had to 

limp to work. By the time she reached her office, she was angry and frustrated. Lola, her assistant, immediately saw her state 

and rushed to the closet where Magnus always kept shoes from the shoot. She grabbed a pair of Manolos and kept it on Izzy's 

desk with a fresh cup of black coffee. Izzy’s mood lifted when she saw this. 

 

“Lola, without you I would be dead by now. Thank you so much, you are a saviour. You are sitting front row with me in the 

next fashion show we attend.”

 

Lola laughed and updated her on her schedule. Izzy had a load of meetings throughout the day but she wasn't complaining. 

She worked at Vogue magazine, her dream from when she understood what fashion meant. She had the most amazing boss, 

the great Magnus Bane. This man was a legend in the fashion industry. He could make or break careers, fashion houses and 

models. He was also one of Izzy's friend. 

 

The day progressed without a hitch and that made Izzy uncomfortable. Usually when her days started bad, they ended bad 

too. Nothing seemed bad at the moment, so Izzy was restless. Suddenly her phone rang. It was Lola. 

 

“Yes Lola?”

“Uhm Izzy, it's your mother on line 2”

 

There it was. The bad ending to her day. Maryse Lightwood. She had been avoiding her mother's calls for a while now but 

couldn't anymore. She hummed in her receiver and picked up line 2.

 

“Mother how may I help you?”

“

How is work? Are you still the creative director for that magazine?”

 

“Mother you called my extension at Vogue, of course I work here. Now what do you want?”

 

“That's not the way to talk to your mother.”

 

“I'll talk to you however I want to. Now what do you want. I have work.”

 

“Your father and I want you to come home for the weekend Barbecue. There some fine, young men I want you to meet, who 

can balance and handle you.”

 

“I'm not going to come if you are busy trying to set me up with those uptight elite bastards.”

 

“Do not speak of them like that. Your friends have turned your language foul. Now you are not seeing anyone so you will come 

home on Saturday.”

 

“How do you know that I'm not seeing anyone. You are barely interested in my life. All you care about is parading me in front 

of those rich families. I have a boyfriend so I'm not going home.”

 

“Fine. Bring him with you on Saturday. I want to see who you decided to date this time. Be there at 10 am sharp. Goodbye.”

 

Izzy slammed the receiver down and she was fuming. She wanted to throw something or better yet punch something. So she 

did what she could in her office, that is punch the wall and screamed profanities. 

 

That is how Magnus Bane found his favourite creative director. Screaming profanities and punching the wall. 

 

“Isabelle darling what's wrong? What's got you so wound up?”

 

“Maryse Lightwood happened.”

 

“Ahh”

 

“They are hosting the annual Lightwood barbecue at the Hamptons and wanted me to come so that they could find me suitors. 

I said that I have a boyfriend and they want to meet him.”

 

“Oh. So you need to find someone for the weekend.”

 

“Yeah. Usually I would ask Meliorn but he can't stand uptight people and we aren't seeing each other anymore. I need someone 

who can stand up to my parents.”

 

“Well I know someone who is perfect for it.”

 

“You do? Who is it? You are a saviour Magnus Bane.”

 

“It's me.”

 

“You? Excuse me, what the hell? You are seeing Alec"

 

“Oh. I am and I talked to Alexander. He called me up when he heard from Maryse that apparently you were bringing someone 

home. It didn't take him long to put two and two together. Alec isn't really out yet so this way your parents don't become 

suspicious and you also don't get married to someone.”

 

“Man Alec is so lucky to have you. You are amazing. 

 

“I know I'm amazing and I'm the one who is lucky to have Alexander.”

 

“I can't wait for the day when you become my brother-in-law.”

 

Izzy winked at Magnus and laughed out loud when she saw him blushing. He truly is her best friend and saviour. So it was 

decided that Magnus would pick her up at 7 30 am so that they would reach within 10 am. The remaining week passed by in a 

blur and it was Saturday.

 

Magnus was waiting for her in his car. She stuffed her luggage in the trunk and got into the car.

 

“Good morning Magnus”

 

“Morning Izzy. Can you please tell me the address of your parents house?”

 

“Yeah didn't Alec tell you about staying at the hotel?”

 

“He did but I thought you'll stay at the beach house.”

 

“Oh hell no. I love Max but I can't stay for two days in the house with two judgemental people. Straight to Holiday Inn.”

 

“Okay, Ms Lightwood. Now let's get this show on the road.”

 

The two hours seem to just fly by. It was like two best friends were on a mini road trip. They sang to all the pop songs on 

radio and also discussed about work. Izzy might've also teased Magnus about Alec and his affection for the tall man. It was 

good drive and reduced Izzy's stress.

 

They checked into the hotel and found out that her brothers had already left for the beach house. 

 

“Isabelle, what did you think of the story?”

 

“What story?”

 

“Of how you and I started dating.”

 

“Oh. There's not much to think about it. We are always working together and one night while talking over food and work, we 

realised that we liked each other more so we decided to give it a shot and the last month has been amazing.”

 

“Okay. That's short and simple. Boring. I would have put in a bit of drama.”

 

“Magnus,you can put in drama in your wedding toast when you say that you decided to help your sister-in-law out by fake 

dating her for a weekend.”

 

Magnus scoffed at her but she smiled sweetly and walked to the car. It took them 20 minutes to get to the house. House was 

an understatement. It was a freaking mansion. Magnus’ jaw was on the floor of the car. 

 

“Girl you are rich.”

 

“I'm not rich. I'm well off. My parents are rich.”

 

“Hmm. Damn. The architecture is amazing.”

 

“It is. This house had good memories till my parents decided to gaybash Alec and tried cutting him from his inheritance that 

granddad left him.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Anyway. Get your game face on. It's time to meet the in-laws.”

 

Izzy went inside first. Magnus soon followed. She greeted her parents stoically. Maryse looked around.

 

“Where's your boyfriend?”

 

“Here I am.”

 

The expression on Maryse's face was hilarious. Her eyes were wide and her jaws were hanging. Jace couldn't help but snigger 

at that.

 

“Magnus Bane at your service. I'm the lovely Isabelle's boyfriend.”

 

“Isabelle Sophia Lightwood! What is the meaning of this. You are dating...him?”

 

“Yes mother. He is not a thing so kindly refrain from pointing at him. He is my boyfriend and I have been dating him for a 

month now. Now excuse us, I'd like to introduce him to my family, that is my brothers who actually care about me.”

 

Having said that, Izzy grabbed Magnus’ hand and took him to the beach where she knew Alec would be with Max. Both of her 

brothers were in the ocean skipping waves. Her brother seemed at peace and she smiled at the scene.

 

“Wow your brother looks so beautiful.”

 

“Don't get mushy on me Magnus.”

 

Alec looked up and gave them a wide smile. He and Max raced up to them and gave her a big wet hug. 

 

“How are you little sister?”

 

“I'm good big bro. Now may I introduce you to my boyfriend Magnus Bane”

 

Alec snorted at that and smirked at them. 

 

“How did mom take that news?”

 

Magnus chimed in, “her reaction was hilarious. It was so hard to try and control myself in front her.”

 

Alec smiled at him softly and gave him a long hug. 

 

“I missed you Magnus.”

 

“I missed you too Alexander.”

 

“Dear brother, brother-in-law and sister, it is I, Maxwell Lightwood standing here, if anyone forgot.”

 

“How can I forget. You are my favourite Lightwood Max.”

 

At that both Izzy and Alec scoffed. This weekend was going to be interesting and fun. Few years later, people would be 

laughing at this when Izzy would be giving the Maid of Honour speech at Alec's wedding and this story would forever entertain 

their kids. Magnus Bane was one of a kind. He loved wholeheartedly and believed that blood didn't mean family. Family was 

chosen, not given and he would be forever grateful that he met the four Lightwood siblings who changed his life for the best.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
